The Black Rose's Thorns of Jealousy
by animetenshi101
Summary: Legato is alive and given a mission from Knives to locate a legendary outlaw. Only problem is, she's been dead for fifty years. LxOCxK, VxOC, WxM, MVxOC
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun ( but you can buy it for me on my birthday).  
  
Summary: Legato is alive, and so is his sister. He is given a mission to find the "Black Rose" upon returning to Knives, but the only problem is that she's been dead for fifty years. Rumors of a new typhoon are spreading, and Legato must battle with his loyalty for Knives and his new love, as Knives is confronted with the jealousy of losing his obedient slave to a new master. Lemon later. Legato x OC x Knives triangle, Vash X OC, Wolfwood x Millie Midvalley x OC  
  
The Black Rose's Thorns of Jealousy  
  
Default Chapter  
  
"I smell food", Legato thought to himself. After six months he had finally gained consciousness, and the first thing that he met was the heavenly aroma. He lifted his head and groaned feeling lightheaded. His long, blue hair fell over his shoulders after months of being un-kept.  
Legato's golden eyes wandered about with a dazed look in them. He took in a small room, with a desk, a computer, a chair, and a sofa that looked as if it doubled as a bed. Other small indicators that another human had inhabited the place were a small refrigerator, and an array if clothes strewn about the place, that signaled that the other inhabitant was a female.  
Legato took special notice of the refrigerator and made as though to raid it. He propped himself up with a surprising amount of difficulty, and attempted to leave the bed. As he did though, the man quickly realized that the lower half of his body no longer worked, and soon, his arms collapsed under him.  
"What happened to me", Legato thought frantically to himself. "Why am I here?" As if answering himself, scenes of Knives and the barrel of Vash's gun flashed through his head. His eyes widened as the full memory of what has happened fell upon the man. A strong, sinking feeling swept across Legato, followed by an overwhelming remorse that swallowed his already deranged mind. The voices that had been silenced for six months ruthlessly returned. "You're worthless, nothing. A lowly human being needed by no one." The voices chanted and joined together, forming one, hauntingly familiar voice. "Master?", Legato called softly out. The voice answered back threatenly calm inside of his head, sending shivers of fear and excitement through the blue haired man's body. "You failed me Legato, I have no more use for you. I thought perhaps that I could make something of you, but I was a fool to think that a weak spider could ever come close to the place of my brother."  
"I'm supposed to be dead", Legato said out loud, dropping his head to his chest. "I've failed you master." Tears streamed down Legato's face. He tried to wipe them away, but no longer had use of his arms.  
"You're awake", a voice called from the doorway. Legato jerked around, his whole disposition changing in an instant. He squinted his golden eyes at the girl, looking like a cat about to attack some small prey. He found that although his body was weak, his mind was quite strong, and he promptly sent the imposing stranger flying backwards into the opposite wall with a strong mental attack.  
The girl however recovered quickly to her feet, a calm, non- disturbed look on her face. She began to walk towards Legato, seemingly untouched by his attack. "Stay away!" Legato shouted frantically to her inside of her mind, but she continued slowly toward him, still unfazed.  
Legato was on the brink of total insanity. His attacks had no effect on her. They were worthless, just like he was worthless to... HIM. He failed Him... The girls face softened as she looked down at the broken man. His sharp eyes, once bright with hatred, were dimmed and glistened with tears. He stared wide-eyed down at his left hand that hung limp by his side, and after a short while, he broke down. He was shaken and covered in sweat. His eyes grew unnaturally wide, and he began moaning broken nonsense about "spiders", "worthless", "failing", and "master". The girl dropped down so that she was even with the trembling man's height and wrapped her arms around him, covering his shivering, sweat covered body with her own. She gently ran her hands through his long, soft blue hare. "Don't worry Legato- Sama", she spoke softly into his hair. "I'll take care of you. You must be hungry." 


	2. Night and Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun, but the OC's are MINE!!! ( just kidding) (Legato POV)  
  
Chapter 2: Night and Day  
  
I've been stuck in this place for four weeks now. The girl by the name of Sylvia, the girl who saved me, says this is a room above some establishment called "Night and Day". It is a restaurant/ club that changes daily. During the day I hear the chattering of families and the sounds of plates being cleaned by hungry mouths. The scents of food from the kitchen float into my small room, taunting me until Sylvia brings my meals. At night the sounds change to drunken laughter, loud music, and giggling females. On the occasional night, the club decides it wants to be classy, and on those occasions, my room is filled with the sound of jazz music from what Sylvia says is a live band, and the voices of different guest singers. I can't but think about Midvalley when the melody of a saxophone drifts into my chambers. I wonder where my lost companion is now, and what they after life that I am also supposed to be residing in is doing to him, but my thoughts are usually interrupted by Sylvia with my dinner.  
Sylvia works both during the day and night, which could not phase me any less. Nothing matters now, except for HIM. I must find my master. I've been away from him for too long. I wonder... where is he now. Is he alive... and his brother, Vash, the reason for all of my, master and my suffering... where are they... A knock; Sylvia. She is still downstairs working in the kitchen, but she sent someone up to tell me she was on her way. Why she does this, I don't know. "I'm gone Sam!", that's her voice yelling to the owner. Another knock, but it's her this time. She enters hips first, butting the door open, and clutching tightly to the tray. She call's my name, but I don't answer. I simply sit up as best I can. She just sighs and sets the tray down on the night table.  
Before she feeds me, she always does her daily check. Seeing no great improvement in my condition, she sets the tray down on the bed, and gently props me up, supporting my head in her arms as she prepares to feed me. It's lasagna this time. I stare up at the woman feeding me. Her tan skin glistens with sweat from work, and her blue-gray eyes seem focused on some far-away thought other than myself. Her knee length black hair falls over my shoulders. She is dressed in her red and black restaurant uniform with the corset an short poufy skirt that makes her look like a can-can dancer. With each spoonful she feeds me, her ample breast brush against my chest. I almost smirk, as I think that Midvalley would love to be in my position right now.  
The plate of lasagna is empty, and I assume that she is done with my feeding, but I still feel her soft chest on top of mine. My eyes widened as she suddenly pulls me very close. I try to pull back, but of course, to no avail. Because of my current condition, she is much stronger than me. I hear her smooth voice softly murmuring something about my not getting any better, and her having no choice. It didn't make any since, but soon, her voice railed off, and I was taken aback by a warm, rushing feeling. It was familiar, like a memory long since past. "Master", I call out, as the feeling of pleasure inside of me intensifies. It is becoming overwhelming. I feel week and unworthy, without even knowing why, but I feel as if it continues, I will no longer be able to stand it.  
Every memory, any miniscule detail I had ever known about my master flooded my mind, and the burning desires that I had kept pent up inside of me were released in a torrent of passion. I felt it again, that empty hole that I feel when he is gone, and the loneliness that I grew so used to; that seemed to disappear whenever my master is near. And now, this rushing feeling coursing through me seems to soothe the caged demons inside of me, and it's like my master is by my side again.  
I feel myself drifting off; it's too much. I'm caught up in all of these emotions and can't take it anymore. I feel as if I've felt all of this before, and then I remember... my master giving me the same gift of hope, of life. The glorious feeling that had just a few moments since had been coursing through every cell in my body, lifting me to new heights, and then granting me this current peace; I had experienced this before, the day my master gave me the greatest gift of all, his brother's arm. I can see it clearly now, the first my master ever held me close. I had severed my own arm in the prospect of pleasing my master's wishes. It was the most physical pain I had ever experienced. I was weak, and quickly loosing consciousness, when my master wrapped me in his embrace. All the pain I had ever felt ended, and was replaced with this same wonderful pleasure. It was all to much, that being that close to my master, and feeling these wonderful feelings being emitted by him. I remember, I passed out, and when I awoke, I had Vash's arm.  
My master had healed me with a power known only to plants, and held only by my master and his brother. So then, how is this woman here... I feel that familiar arousal rising inside of me. The pleasure swell within me, and it finally becomes too much. I finally pass out with my climax, and the dim feeling, that I was in the presence of a higher being. OK, that was a long, very descriptive chapter, but it had to be done to get along to the other, better ones. I apologize for any temporary discomfort you might have felt. Try cheering yourself up with my Leggy parody Bluesummer's Clues, or just wait for the next chapter. I promise that it might just be better 


	3. Family Reunion

-1**Disclaimer: Nope…Don't own it….**

**Finally a new chapter!!! Its been forever, so without further ado….**

**Chapter 2: Family Reunion**

" One thing that I've realized about this girl Sylvia, she's not a nice as she was putting on.", Legato scowled as she entered the room and plopped down on the bed on top of his legs. "You're on my legs", Legato said in a matter-of fact-way. Sylvia turned around and scowled back at him. "It's not like you can feel them anyway", but even as she finished her sentence it dawned on her, just a couple of days before she had seated herself on Legato without one word of objection. She raised herself off of the bed and slapped him hard on the thigh. Legato remained silent, but wore a look of the utmost loathing. "So you can feel", Sylvia said as she climbed completely off the bed. "That's good because we've just been kicked out."

Legato's face softened slightly. "Why?" His eyed followed Sylvia as she struggled to pull the gigantic trunk that she had somehow managed to squeeze inside the tiny closet out. "Quite", she called over her shoulder. Legato hadn't been the least concerned about his welfare since he'd regained consciousness, but vaguely wondered where Sylvia planned to take him after this. Sylvia read his thoughts. "My sister, Angel has a little inn in a place called Mid-November; We'll be staying there." "I've been given a week to get out, so we have to have you walking by then." Although Legato had been recovering rapidly, he was taken aback by the short amount of time that Sylvia expected him to be up and moving in. She sighed. "It takes a lot out of me, but I have to speed things up…" Legato closed his eyes as Sylvia once again embraced him, and he was filled with that indescribable pleasure…

Previously

Vash was dripping with sweat. He had no idea how long he had been carrying knives' body through the heat of gun smoke; He only knew that he couldn't do it any longer. Through the haze, he spotted a fairly large, polished wood building close by, bearing the sign "Angel's Saloon & Inn". Vash managed to drag Knives the few remaining yards to the inn. The door was answered by a young woman dressed in a vintage saloon girl costume. She gasped at the sight of Knives. Vash managed a smile "May I speak with the owner please? " The girl now turned her shocked eyes from Knives and focused them on Vash. "That would be Angel." The girl turned from Vash and left. Another girl appeared shortly wearing the same costume. She had long black hair and grey blue eyes. She didn't seem the least surprised by Vash and Knive's appearances. "Hi I'm Angel", "I'm assuming you'll be needing a room."


End file.
